Water fun
by Aminada
Summary: Alfred on suututtanu Arthurin ja aikoo lepytellä tämän viemällä hänet rannalle. Kuinka käy kun Alfred ei tiedä muutamia salaisuuksia? USUK.


**Tällä kertaa USUK tarina joka onkin lempiparitukseni :D Taas lyhyt tarina, mutta toivottasti nautit silti!**

* * *

><p>"Artiee~ Avaa ovi!". Vähän ajan kuluttua yrmeän näköinen britti tuli avaamaan oven, "Alfred mitä asiaa sinulla on minulle? Minulla on lomaa joten olisin kovin kiitollinen jos painuisit kuuseen ja antaisit minun viettää lomaa rauhassa. Sain sinusta eilen ihan tarpeeksi.". Tällä kertaa maailman konferenssi pidettiin New Yorkissa ja Arthur oli asunut hotellissa koko sen ajan, eilen konferenssi oli kuitenkin päättynyt ja hänen oli tarkoitus lentää tänä iltana takaisin kotiin Lontooseen. "Äläkä kutsu minua tuolla typerällä nimellä vaan minun ihan oikealla nimelläni, kiitos!", Arthur seisoi hotellihuoneensa oven raossa ja katsoi amerikkalaista ärtyneenä. "Kuule Artie, olen tosi pahoillani! Minä myönnän että se eilinen kulmakarva kommentti meni yli ja haluaisin hyvittää sen nyt!", Arthur katsoi Alfredia yhä epäuskoisena, mutta huokaisi ja päästi hänet kuitenkin sisään, jos hän olisi läimäissyt oven amerikkalaisen nenän edestä kiinni Alfred ei olisi oletettavasti jättänyt häntä rauhaan ennen kuin oli saanut asiansa sanottua. Alfred hyppeli sisälle iloisena ja istui sohvalle, ei mennyt kauaakaan kun hän kaivoi taskustaan hampurilaisen. "No, miten ajattelit hyvittää eilisen kommenttisi?". Arthur istui nojatuoliin ja jatkoi kesken jääneen teen juontia. "Ai niin! Minulla on ihan mahtava idea! Me lähdemme rannalle! Minulla on autossa eväitä ja kaikkea, jopa tuota ällöä teetä sinulle..", Arthur punastui hiukan, 'oliko Alfred ajatellut häntä ostaessaan eväitä? Olenpa minä idiootti, tietysti hän oli ajatellut. Hyvitysmatkallehan hän oli minua viemässä...'. "HETKONEN! Mitä 'ällöä teetä'? Tee on erittäin hyvää, mutta ilmeisesti sinä olet niin tyhmä ettet ymmärrä sitä!". 'Mutta olihan se sinänsä suloista, että Alfred oli ajatellut häntä ja ostanut teetä vaikka ei itse siitä pitänyt..', Arthur heräsi ajatuksistaan siihen kun tajusi amerikkalaisen katsovan häntä oudosti. "Mikäs sinulle tuli? Onko sinulla kuumetta kun noin punainen olet?", Arthur ei ehtinyt sanoa mitään kun Alfred jo kokeili Arthurin kuumetta otsa-otsaa vasten tekniikalla. Arthur punastui entistä enemmän, mutta ei osannut tehdä asialle mitään. Hetken tutkailtuaan Alfred nousi ylös, "Ei sinulla kyllä kuumetta ole.. Kai tuo on sitten joku vanhuuden sivuoire..". "MINÄ EN OLE VANHA JA JOS ET MIETI SANOMISIASI NIIN HEITÄN SINUT PIHALLE!" Arthur huusi kurkku suorana. Alfred lepytteli brittiä ja selitti suunnitelman loppuun. He siis menisivät rannalle ja pitäisivät hauskaa. Arthurista suunnitelma vaikutti ihan mukavalta ja jos he vain olisivat rannalla eivätkä menisi veteen ei olisi mitään ongelmaa, mutta jos he menisivät veteen tulisi ongelmia sillä Arthur ei osannut uida. Kukaan ei tosin tiennyt sitä, ei edes Alfred. Oli myös toinen asia mitä Alfred ei tiennyt, nimittäin että Arthur oli ihastunut tai pikemminkin rakastunut häneen. Tietenkään Arthur ei odottanut rakkaudelleen vastakaikua ja oli siksi pysytellyt hiljaa. "No mitä sanot Arthur? Lähdetäänkö?", Arthur huokaisi ja nyökkäsi myöntymisen merkiksi. Alfred jatkoi höpöttämistä sillä välin kun Arthur laittoi tavaroitaan laukkuun lähtöä varten. Alfred juoksi Arthurin perässä ympäri hotellihuonetta ja selitti ja söi hampurilaista samaan aikaan. Pian he pääsivät lähtemään ja Alfred jatkoi yhä selittämistä siitä kuinka upea lomapäivä tästä tulisi.<p>

"Alfred.. Sinä puhuit rannasta, etkö vain?. "Niin puhuin. Mitä sitten?". "Ei tässä muuta kun että, TÄMÄ ON VESIPUISTO HEMMETTI SOIKOON!". Alfred vain nauroi ja Arthur näytti siltä kuin hänet olisi tuomittu kuolemaan. "No tuolla on rantaa!", Alfred sanoi ja osoitti rantaa joka oli yhdistetty vesipuistoon. Vesipuistossa oli varmaan kymmeniä erilaisia vesilaitteita, monia altaita ja sitten tietenkin hiekkaranta joka johti mereen, ranta jatkui vielä pitkälle ja osa siitä jäi puiden taakse näkymättömiin. Arthur katsoi hehtaarin kokoista vesipuistoa ja mutisi kirosanoja samaan aikaan. Alfred raahasi Arthurin pukukopeille ja sanoi, että pian Arthur näkisi jotain mikä vetäisi hänet sanattomaksi. Arthur vaihtoi vihreitä uimashortseja päälleen mutisten yhä samaan aikaan, kun hän tuli ulos hän tosiaan näki jotain mikä veti hänet sanattomaksi. No, ensin hän punastui koska näki Alfredin ilman paitaa ja hän näytti britin mielestä erittäin hyvältä, mutta tunnelman pilasi Alfredin uimashortsit joissa oli USA:n lippu. " Mitkä hemmetit nuo ovat?", Arthur huusi osoittaen samalla uimashortseja ja taas kerran Alfred vain nauroi. "Mitä tykkäät? Musta nää on aika makeet!" Alfred pyörähti ympäri ja Arthur katsoi kuin puulla päähän lyöty. 'Ihan kakara vielä..' hän ajatteli ja huokaisi. "No niin Artie! Tule mennään tuonne ensin!" Alfred tarttui Arthuria ranteesta ja lähti kuljettamaan tätä kohti suurta vesilikumäkeä jota laskettiin patjalla. Arthurin onneksi altaat likumäkien alla olivat vain n. 150 cm syviä joten hänen uimataidottomuus salaisuutensa ei ollut lähelläkään paljastua. He kipusivat portaita ylös liukumäen yläpäähän heidän onnekseen kukaan ei ollut jonottamassa. Alfred asetti patjan lähtöpaikalle ja istui itse kyytiin. "No tuletko sinä?", Arthur katsoi hölmistyneenä Alfredia, "Pitäisikö minun tulla istumaan tuohon samaan aikaan sinun kanssasi?". Alfred vain nauroi ja taputti paikkaa edessään. Arthur punastui hiukan, mutta ei voinut jäädä valittamaan asiasta kun portaita kipusivat jo seuraavat laskijat. Arthur istui paikalleen varovasti ja kun Alfred otti häntä vyötäröstä toisella kädellä kiinni hän lehahti tuli punaiseksi. Alfred nauroi koko matkan alas liukumäessä ja Arthur vain yritti pysyä kyydissä kurveissa. Heti päästyään altaasta ylös, johon liukumäki johti, Alfred veti Arthuria jo seuraavaan paikkaan eli syömään jäätelöä. "Me tulimme juuri, miten sinä haluat jo nyt syödä jotain?" Arthur marisi jäätelökioskin edessä. Alfred tilasi itselleen suklaajäätelön ja vaniljajäätelön Arthurille. "No, ensinnäkin: täällä on kuuma. Ja toiseksi: et voi väittää ettet pitäisi vaniljajäätelöstä.", Alfred oli jo ojentamassa jäätelöä Arthurille, mutta päättikin nuolaista itse siitä ensin. Vasta sitten hän ojensi sen punastuneelle britille, "Suklaajäätelö on kyllä parempaa!" Alfred sanoi ja vinkkasi silmää. Joku saattaisi luulla tuota flirttailuksi, mutta itseasiassa se oli vain Arthurin kiusaamista. He istuivat altaan reunalle syömään jäätelöä ja katsomaan kun lapset hyppivät veteen, samalla Arthur valitti Alfredille tämän sotkuisesta syömistyylistään.

He olivat olleet vesipuistossa jo tunnin ja Arthur oli vain juossut Alfredin perässä joka puolelle. Nyt Hän oli saanut suostuteltua Alfredin pitämään taukoa ja he istuivat aurinkovarjon alla. Alfred joi cokistaan ja Arthur joi teetä, vaikka oli loppukesä oli silti vielä todella aurinkoista ja kuumaa, tästä johtuen Alfred ihmetteli kuinka britti pystyi juomaan kuumaa teetä tuollaisella säällä. "No niin! Eiköhän tauot ole pidetty nyt mennään uimaan! Tänne paahtuu!", Arthur nosti hiukan katsettaan mutta jatkoi teensä juomista. "Minä ajattelin kylläkin juoda vielä toisen kupillisen eikä uiminen oikein kiinnosta minua.." hän sanoi ja Alfred laittoi kätensä puuskaan. "Tylsää, uimisen takiahan tänne tultiin!" hän valitti. "Itse asiassa minä tulin tänne rentoutumaan enkä leikkimään vesileikkejä sinun kanssasi!" Arthur sanoi ja kaatoi lisää teetä kuppiinsa. Alfred marisi ja selvitti miksi olisi parempi mennä uimaan ja sitä kuinka tylsä britti oli. Kun Arthur ei jaksanut välittää, Alfredin täytyi turvautua varasuunnitelmaan. Hän nappasi Arthurin syliinsä ja tämä pelästyi niin että tiputti teensä maahan. "Mitä hemmettiä! Alfred sinä päästät minut alas tällä sekunnilla!" Arthur huusi naama punaisena ja hakkasi Alfredin rintaa samalla. Alfred vain käveli kohti rantaa ja valitti britille takaisin välillä. Kun he lähestyivät vettä Arthurin otsaan nousi kylmähiki ja hän yritti miettiä suunnitelmaa kuinka pääsisi pois tilanteesta. "H-hei Alfred, emmekö me voisi mennä vaikka mäkkäriin? Minulla on katsos hiukan nälkä ja...". "ÄLÄ YRITÄ! Kyllä minä sinut tunnen, etkä pääse tästä tuolla verukkeella!". Arthurin oli siis vain hyväksyttävä kohtalonsa; pian kaikki tietäisivät ettei hän osaa uida ja hän saisi kuulla siitä jokaikisessä maailmankokouksessa. Alfred käveli vähän kauemmas muista ihmisistä syrjäisemmälle rannalle. Sitten hän käveli vähän matkaa veteen ja virnisti Arthurille joka valitti hänelle yhä. Ranta oli äkkisyvä joten se oli otollinen paikka heitellä toisia veteen. Alfred valitsi ensin kohdan, otti vauhtia ja heitti sitten Arthurin veteen. Arthurin tippuessa veteen Alfred nauroi ja jäi odottamaan kunnes britti tulisi takaisin pintaan.

Arthur painui yhä syvemmälle veteen ja hän ajatteli hukkuvansa. 'Jos selviän tästä hengissä, se idiootti saa kuulla kunniansa.'. Hän yritti räpiköidä itseään pintaan, mutta tuntui kuin se olisi vain nopeuttanut uppoamista. Arthur yritti kirota, mutta samalla hän veti vettä henkeen. Hän ajatteli loppunsa olevan lähellä ja hänen silmänsä alkoivat painua kiinni, kun hän näki jonkun tulevan häntä kohti. 'Tajusihan se idiootti tulla apuun' hän ajatteli ja seuraava asia minkä hän tunsi oli Alfredin huulet. Arthurin silmät rävähtivät auki, hän tajusi sen olevan vain ensisijaista tekohengitystä, mutta hän nautti siitä silti. Alfred veti Arthurin vedestä rantaan. Arthur yski ja huokaisi helpotuksesta, hän oli hengissä. "Sinä et sitten kertonut ettet osaa uida?". Nyt vasta Arthur muisti että Alfred oli rannalla myös, hän punastui sekä sen takia kun hänen salaisuutensa oli paljastunut ja sen takia kun hän muisti mitä veden alla oli tapahtunut. "No kun siis.. Tuota, tai siis... EI SE OLE SINUN ASIASI TIETÄÄ MIKSI EN KERTONUT!", Alfredin ilme vakavoitui ja hän nousi ylös hiekalta. "Tajuatko sinä yhtään kuinka peloissani olin kun et tullut takaisin pintaan? Minä jo hetken ajattelin että hukuit, enkä olisi ikinä pystynyt antamaan itselleni anteeksi jos en olisi ehtinyt pelastaa sinua!", Alfred huusi, mutta Arthur ei pystynyt katsomaan tätä silmiin vaan tuijotti jalkojaan. Alfred oli lähellä itkua, mutta ei näyttänyt sitä. Hän vain tyytyi potkimaan hiekkaa ja istumaan lopulta Arthurin viereen. Arthur yritti keksiä jotain sanottavaa, muttei keksinyt mitään ja tyytyi vain katsomaan merelle. "Että sinä osaat olla idiootti joskus.." Alfred sanoi lopulta, Arthur pomppasi pystyyn. "Anteeksi vain! Mutta sinä se minut tuonne raahasit! Kiitä onneasi, sillä jos en olisi rakastunut sinuun niin olisit tällä hetkellä vainaa tuon tempun takia! Muista se!" Arhur huusi. Vasta kun Alfred punastui hän tajusi mitä oli sanonut. Hän jäätyi täysin paikalleen eikä tajunnut tehdä mitään. "Tai siis.. tuota.. Unohda mitä sanoin!" hän yritti selitellä sanomisiaan, mutta Alfred katkaisi selitelmän vetämällä hänet takaisin istumaan. Arthur oli aloittamassa jo uuden valituksen, mutta Alfred keskeytti suutelemalla häntä. Vaikka Arthurin pää väitti vastaan ja käski työntää amerikkalaisen pois, hän pakotti itsensä unohtamaan kaiken mitä hänen päänsä käski tehdä ja myötäili suudelmaa. Kun he irrottautuivat toisistaan Arthur oli tulipunainen eikä tiennyt mitä sanoa tai reagoida. "Minäkin rakastan sinua" Alfred sanoi punastuen hiukan. Arthur ei voinut uskoa kuulemaansa ja jäi katsomaan amerikkalaista hölmistyneenä. Lopulta hölmistys muuttui onnen kyyneleiksi ja Arthur hyppäsi Alfredin kaulaan. "Olit oikeassa, tästä tulikin paras lomapäivä ikinä..".

* * *

><p><strong>Siinä se oli, Mitä tykkäsitte? Yritän aina tuoda hahmojen persoonallisuuden mahdollisimman hyvin mukaan tarinaan ja itse ainakin ajattelin onnistuneeni nyt aika hyvin :D<strong>


End file.
